Makanii (Orvollious)
Makanii is a Toa of Air residing in the Orvollious Alternate Universe. Dynamic Universe Biography Makanii began his life on Spherus Magna where he aided in the building of the Matoran Universe. After it's completion he moved to the newly built Metru-Nui where he served as a chute operator. He later developed a taste for danger and found himself becoming a living crash dummy for inventors who would build devices and vehicles. Unfortunately, he had injured himself whilst testing an unstable motor bike and was sent to Karzahni for repairs. Once there he was "fixed" and was shipped to Voya-Nui with a pair of claws. Once he arrived upon Voya-Nui he was faced with great challenges, the most prominent being the dangerous rahi that wandered through out the island. He travelled through the thick expanse of trees only to be confronted by a rather agrrivated Muaka but he was saved by a pair of hunters who escorted him to their village. He was eventually accepted as an official resident of that villlage and tried out various tasks and odd jobs in an attempt to fit in and help the village. In the end he found that very little interested him. For some time he walked the village jobless and was looked down upon and even labeled lazy, the only real friends he had were the two hunters who saved him, Kairnu and Garris. The two hunters had decided to aid Makanii in finding a job and took him with them on a hunt. Makanii found himself overwhelmed with satisfaction from hunting, his inner daredevil was revived and Makanii soon announced himself to the title of hunter. His badname had been deminished though he was soon given the nickname "Daredevil" due to his constant ventures at dark. It wasn't long before Makanii found himself absolutely facsinated with a Ga-Matoran named Gala. Gala was somewhat into him though she played games with him. Eventually they did get together. The Matoran had grown quite fond of each other seeing as they both shared similiar traits. They both even carried a love for danger and adventure. Gala would constently insist on joining Makanii on his hunts though Makanii would always refuse. After some time he agreed to allow her to accompany him. The two left to hunt that very night and did not return. To this day their current whereabouts remain unknown though they are indeed Toa. Abilities and Traits As a Le-Matoran Makanii was slightly more flexible than most Matoran, he wore a powerless Ruru and wielded two claws and an air launcher. He could not access his innate air power. As a Toa he could create, control, and manipulate air as well as absorb it. He could use his Ruru's powers though being a noble mask it did not have much power. He weilded a claw of which could channel his elemental powers, he also had a Zamor Sphere Launcher. Makanii like most Toa of air was comical, 79% of what came out of his mouth was either a joke or a sarcastic statement. He was also quite kind and helpful and looked on the brighter side of life. He also spoke heavy chute-speak. Trivia Coming soon... Appearances *''Outcasts(first appearance)'' Category:Toa Category:Toa of Air Category:Le-Matoran Category:Matoran